


The Stars Are Beautiful (But Not as Much You)

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing AU, well started off as that. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Beautiful (But Not as Much You)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a prompt for my English class and this one was safe and innocent one so I ended up writing it and it ended up being cuter than expected, so yeah.

Lexa was sitting at her desk, straining to keep her eyes as she forced herself to continue writing her history essay. She had completely forgotten that it was due the next morni– no wait, in about 7 hours, it was due in about 7 hours. Her teacher was more than a little strict when it came to homework being handed in on time and she knew that if it wasn’t done, she would definitely get detention. Her desk was by the wall next to the one with the window that looked out to the house right next to theirs. It was mostly just the roof tiles in front of one of the rooms. Lexa didn’t really know who’s room it was and it wasn’t something that mattered, not really.

 

Not until now that is. It had been over two hours since she’d started and it was the first time Lexa looked up from her laptop’s screen. She turned her head, looking out the window, expecting not to see anything as always but this time there was someone sitting on the roof of the house next door, a few feet away from the window. It was too dark for Lexa to make out a face but she noticed that her neighbor had blonde hair and Lexa could assume that she was similar to her own age. She was hugging her knees to her chest, her head tilted up, looking at the sky. Lexa was curious but she wasn’t sure whether it was acceptable for her to ask the blonde what she was doing…especially this late at night. Lexa shook her head, going back to her essay. ‘ _I need to get this done_ ’, she told herself as she cracked her knuckles and went back to typing.

 

Although her fingers were typing out an essay on what finally caused the US economy to collapse in 1929, Lexa’s mind was on the blonde sitting on her roof at 1 in the morning staring at the sky. She did her best to not let it distract her but after another half hour of typing, she was finally done and looked out the window again; she was still there. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or something entirely else, but Lexa found herself taking a couple of steps to the window and opening the latch before pushing it open. The soft sound caught her neighbor’s attention who’s head shot down in Lexa’s direction; she looked at her questioningly.

 

“How come you’re up so late?” Lexa asked, not really sure why she was bothering.

 

“I can ask you the same things.” Her neighbor called out, not missing a beat because _obviously_ the girl next door, who you’ve never met asking you something for the first time at 1:30am is completely normal.

 

“Homework.” Lexa shrugged, waiting for her to respond.

 

“The sky’s clear and I can’t sleep.” She told her matter-of-factly, looking back up. “How come you’re doing homework this late?”

 

Lexa was surprised by her question but answered nonetheless. “I forgot I had to hand it in tomorrow…well today.”

 

She spoke again after a moment, introducing herself. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

 

“Lexa…” She trailed off, recognizing the name. “You’re in my lit class aren’t you?”

 

“Yep,” Clarke nodded. “I should be offended you didn’t recognize me.”

 

Lexa smiled, sitting down on the ledge of the window and swinging her legs outside. “It’s too dark.” She tried. Lexa was…disappointed in herself for not recognizing her. I mean, if you’ve been going to school with this person for the last three years and have had at least one class every year with them, you’d be expected to recognize them no matter how dark it was.

 

Clarke motioned with her head for Lexa to step outside. “It’s nice outside.”

 

“I’m good.” ‘ _I’m afraid of heights_ ’, she meant to say but that’s not something Lexa was likely to admit to anyone.

 

“Oh come on. What are you? Afraid of heights?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes I am.” ‘ _I really should keep my mouth shut when I’m in desperate need for sleep_.’ She thought to herself as the words left her mouth.

 

“Well, at least look up.”

 

And Lexa did. It was a clear night sky, more stars that Lexa thought was possible to see on a city sky. “Wow.” She breathed out.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa almost whispered. “So are you.” She muttered before realizing what she was saying. Her eyes widened as she cursed at herself.

 

“What?” Clarke asked, refusing to believe what she’d just heard.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really sleep deprived.” Lexa apologized, going back inside her room. “Good night, Clarke.” She said quickly before turning away.

 

Clarke shook her head, a small chuckle leaving her lips. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really short but I thought it was cute. And it's a little risky writing something that's not straight for a class but like I use different names for them and my teacher, like most people, is someone who assumes everyone is straight, so I think they just come of as friends up until that ending. And what's a story without a twist? So...thoughts?


End file.
